A change in me
by camosa94
Summary: What happends When edward leaves and she turns to jake, gets imprinted on by someone who you least expected. Many twists and turns. I suck at summaries this is my first story so please be nice. Mild language UP FOR PARTIAL ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

Its been 8 months 9 weeks 3 days and 19 hours since Edward left me in the forest. That day he left

me he took my heart with him I'm not me I haven't been. I want to move on but no matter how hard I try

that hole just keeps getting bigger. Every mention of Ed… _him_ the hole gets bigger and I cant stop it.

Charlie's about had it with me and my zombie mode. My friends well… I don't think you could call them

my friends anymore they tried making conversation but I just ignored them and after a while they gave up.

Its like I'm on autopilot I do everything I'm suppose to I get up I go to school im come home do

my homework clean and go to bed., but there's one problem I don't want to be the person who dwells on the

past and keeps thinking every second it was just a mistake he's coming back for me when in the back of my

head I know he isn't it wasn't a mistake it never was and never will be. I want to move on I want to be

happy and be me be _bells… _Whoa the last person to call me that was Jake? Jacob Black.

**FLASHBACK (Italics are bella and bold is Jacob)**

_Hey bells his tone happy and well Jake_

_Bells? since when am I called bells?_

**Since now, you're my new best friend and I think I should give you a nick name. How about this I can call you bells and you can give me a nickname?**

_Urmmm… Ok then bells it is and your nickname is……..Jake!_

_Ha ok then its settled bells._

**End Flashback**

**I miss being the days were you could be young and so care free. I never got that chance I always **

**had to be the adult in the case of Renee I had to be the responsible one. I could never cut loose have fun , **

**instead I had responsibilities. But you know what im done im gunna be a new bells A stronger confident **

**healthy bells no more fragile scared self conscious Bella. Good bye Bella Hello Bells.**


	2. New look

Its decided today im gunna change im changing my attitude my looks everything. So first thing first is to get ready. So I go and take a shower throw on a white plain v-neck jeans and vans. I decide to make a list of what I need to do

- New hair

-New wardrobe

-Make-up

-Tan( I know she normally wouldn't do this but she's doing it because she doesn't want to stick out she wants to blend in)

Ok so that sounds about it, so I go and grab my keys and get in my beast of a truck and head to Port angles. The first place I go is a salon called Mi amore salon.

I walk in and find myself self conscious and jealous I look around every girl here is insanely gorgeous. A tall brunette girl about 5'7 A dark tan she looked like she could be from la push high cheek bones big gorgeous hazel eyes and an amazing body.

"Hi Im Alley your hair stylist for today what can I do for you?"

Hi urm.. im Bella and I want a new look something clean and sophisticated yet hot and sexy"

"Well that I can do for you why don't you go ahead and take a seat and we will get started."

"ok"

"So what made you decide to change your look if you don't mind me asking urm a..?

"Bella and its not a problem" So I told her the story minus the whole vampire trying to suck my blood bit.

"Oh well that quite a story im sorry to hear that but that guy is an idiot to let a girl like you go"

"Ha thanks that helps so pretty much I want to start fresh meet new people be spontaneous and reckless and

this is the only way I know how."

"Well that sounds pretty good I think we could be really great friends"

"Really? I would like that I need some knew friends… wait what time do you get off?"

"Actually as soon as im done with you I get to go why did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah I was going to go shopping for a new wardrobe and you look like you have some great taste and well…. I don't"

"Really I would love to lets just finish you up and well get going"

In the end she ended up cutting my hair about 5 inches shorter and making it a lighter shade a

brown almost were it looks like a dark red with side bangs and it looked amazing I looked like my but a

newer sophisticated version. So far im liking the news bells.

"Oh my God! Ally! it looks amazing!"

"So you like?"

"Like it I frecan love it thank you so much"

" Your welcome common lets go we got ourselves a lot of shopping to do!"

" Just what I need ally!"

So we got into my truck and took off toward the rest off port angles.( I don't know what shops and

stores they have there so im just gunna use the ones I go to J ). We ended up going to Hollister,

Abercrombie & Fitch, Victoria Secret, Wet seal etc. I had a lot of fun with Ally she wasn't an overly excited

shopper who just threw clothes out at you she took her time, it was easy with actually it was kind of

relaxing. I ended up getting 7 pairs of skinny jeans ranging from black to a faded light blue , dark blue, grey

etc. 12 Shirts, 2 pairs of tennis shoes and a pair of boot, and 2 sets of heels ( Bells isn't so clumsy so she can

handle herself a pair of heels).

"Hey alley?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks for everything in the little amount of time you have known me you really have helped so thank you"

" Awe bells its no problem I really like you and I think we are gunna be really great friends and I hope I see you soon well I better!"

" AHA you will trust me I had loads of fun today"

"ME to me to well I got to go ill txt you and we can plan another hang out day alright?"

" Of course ha bye Ally!"

So I got into my car now the only thing left to do is see Charlie. The closer I get to my house the

more nervous I become. Wait this is the new bells she doesn't get nervous over trivial things you can do this

remember you're the new strong confident sexy bells. Yeah yeah I am.. Well looks like im out of time I pull

into the driveway grab my bags from the back of my truck and walk to the front door and unlock it.

"Don't worry bells you can do this" a male voice says. Whoa were did that come from?

" Hey dad!"

What do you think Charlie is going to say? Anyways I hope you like it! Please please leave me review nice ones if you will J

thanks

cami


	3. Weird feelings

" Hey Dad"

"Bells! Hey im in here"

"Hey dad hows it going?"

"Its goi- bells? Is that you?"

"Yeah dad its me I just wanted a change and I thought this is what I needed. So I uhm what do you think? And tell me the truth"

You .. Well… Uhh… You look amazing bells, im just glad I got my little girl back" He comes up

and hugs me as tight as he can without cutting out my air supply. He must be really happy cause hes not one

of those guys who shows there emotions not even to their daughter"

"Thanks dad that means a lot, listen im sorry about everything these past few months I shouldn't

have acted like that and im sorry and I will make it up to you I promise"

"Bells Don't worry about it I understand although I wish it didn't last as long as it did but im glad

that your back to yourself just don't scare me like that again you got it kid?"

"Sure sure, well im going to go and put my stuff away and go to bed night dad see ya in the morning!"

"Night Bells"

That just took the weight of the world off of my shoulders. I feel like me only better stronger more

empowered maybe this is what I needed all along? Well tomorrows a new day maybe I should go and give

Jake a call? As I went to bed my last real though was about my Jake…. WHOA where the heck did that

come?…… and I fell asleep……

**Dream:**

I was walking through the forest trying to find my way to Edw… our meadow but instead I found a

person? She was pale Dark brunette hair almost a jet black but she had… red eyes? Wait she's a vampire.

As I stand there she looks at me and says "

So here's Edward's precious human pet hmmm… He should have finished you off but I guess now

he's never gunna know how "she walks up to me and cups my cheek

"To bad hes never going to have the chance to taste your delicious…"

"Impossible"

As she lets go of my face I turn around to face 7 Wolves all in a v formation everyone flanking each other

as I look I stand there for some reason I fell safe? Like im at home? How is that possible I look at each wolf but this one one particular and kind of light dirty brown with the insane dark hazel eyes that you could get lost in for days….wait he reminds of…. JAKE! Wait Jacob why would he have anything to do with this? As

I turn around I see the wolves move toward the vampire as she runs away the wolves follow her but one

stays behind in particular and that's when I notice hes phasing? But into what? He's oh my god its Jake.

**End dream**

As I wake up I cant help but think that means something I never have dreams like that one

especially about jake in particular but for some reason I feel a connection to him that I know I should not be

feeling as I look at the clock it says 3:07 A.M ahhh shit ill just call him tomorrow after that I fall into a deep

dreamless sleep

Sorry guys this one isn't as well written its about 4 o clock in the morning so there will be more tomorrow hopefully! Review please they really help me!J

cami


	4. Jake

I wake up at about 10 in the morning as I wake up I remember the dream I run through it over and

over but I just cant make sense of it I mean I know vampires are real but werewolves. I mean it makes sense

I guess if vampires are real then werewolves could be….couldn't they? But what about that sudden

connection I feel to Jake, Maybe I should call him. With that though I hop out of bed and grab the phone

and call Jake.

"Hello Black residence"

"Jake? Its Bells"

"Yeah… bells… BELLS!"

"HA hey how are you"

"Bells… Wow its been a long time im good how are you?"

" Im good finally getting back to normal anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or

something"

"Uh Yea sure you want to do something now?" (Jake is already a werewolf but he has controlled

his temper enough to hang out with other people)

" Yeah absolutely do you want to come down here or me come down there?"

"Uhh well you can come down here if you want we can go to the beach or just hang out or we could….."

"Jake your rambling ill just come down there and we can hang out at the beach"

" I guess I am ah alright se you in a little bit bells bye"

"Bye"

After that I walk up the stairs and hop into the shower when I start thinking about that last time I

was there and how young I was and how much fun I had. That's when in start getting nervous. I get out of

the shower and head over to my closet and decide on a tight fighting long sleeve shirt in a dark grey, with a

pair of faded dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of gladiator sandals. I leave my hair down in its loose curls

and just put on a little bit of Eye liner and lip gloss. I head down the stairs and grab my keys and head down

to la push im still pretty familiar with the place or at least enough to get to Jakes. I see the little red house

that ive seen so many times in what little time I was here. As I walk up and as im about to knock the door

opens and I see someone who ive never met before but when I look into his eyes its like he's seeing the sun

for the first time….

Hey guys this chapter is a little rushed ive been in the car for a couple hours, so I hope you like it if you have any ideas or anything you would like me to add to the story go ahead and message me and ill see what I can do . So thank you for reading review review review ill be the happiest person thanks!

Cami


	5. Learning new things

I look Into his eyes and see something that ive wanted for such a long time love adoration loyalty

and soul. I don't know how long we stood there but I didn't really care I couldn't get over this God standing

right in front of me Tall Almost 7 ft I think dark russet skin a little darker then Jake's , dark chocolate orbs

amazing muscles he was shirtless and I could see all of the perfectly sculpted muscles, he had an eight pack

and that delicious V whoa bells stop drooling. A voice brings me out of my trance before I can make a

coherent thought

" Uhh hi Im Paul" ( Paul is going to be normal temperamental Paul but I want him to seem

different around her)

"urm Bella but call me bells" Wow what I nice greeting way to make your self look stupid

" Would you like to come in"

"Uh yea sure" He moves and I walk in and sit on the couch

" Jake will be here soon he just had some urmm. Business to take care of" he said it in such an

unsure way that just made me curious.

"Its no problem" There was an uncomfortable silence that I wanted to end for some reason all my

thoughts were centered around Paul. Why is that? I don't even know him, yet I feel like I _love him? I just _

_met him! What is going on!. God all I wanted was to hear his voice and my want was answered._

" _Well Jake is gunna be a while so do you want to do something?" YES YES YES my mind is _

_screaming at me that's weird why would he want to hang out with me? _

"_yeah sure that sounds great wanna go take a walk on the beach or something…?" Yea real smooth _

_bells real smooth._

"_Sure lets go" We both head out of the door and out to first beach I risk a glance at him and see him look at me with so much intensity but he immediately turns his face towards the water with a smirk and a slight blush. _

" _So how long have you known Jake?"_

"_I've known him as long as I can remember Charlie my dad is best friends with billy and since they _

_always hung out we did I guess. How long have you known him?"_

_I've known him for a couple years same school so we just started hanging out since we have the same group of friends Embry Quil those guys"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah I've heard a lot about you" Wait why does he say that with a smirk on his face. I immediately feel the heat rise up to my cheeks and I attempt to turn my face in the other direction but I _

_warm hand catches my chin and pulls it towards him and says_

" _Don't hide your face your blush is beautiful its what makes you well you" I could not have turned _

_any redder. At that new discovery he chuckles to himself and drops his hand from my chin and I _

_immediately miss the feeling of the warmth on my skin._

" _Don't worry the things that we know are good well most of them besides the tripping and falling _

_over your own two feet" he chuckles lightly_

"_Oh God can he not keeps his mouth shut I mean seriously just put a sign on my fore head that _

_reads " im a klutz come and laugh"…. urg" the after thought makes me laugh cause I can picture it._

" _Well that part is true"_

" _Yeah easy for you to say you don't fall on a daily basis"_

"_Well that indeed is very true" As his booming laughter makes an appearance_

" _Lets talk when you fall or trip every day kay" _

"_Sure sure listen bella…. Bells I want to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out or _

_anything I know you just met me but just don't judge me until I tell you everything then you can decide _

_alright? He sounded so vulnerable so scared…._

"_Of course"_

"_Thanks ok well has Jake told you any of our legends the ones about us Quiletes being _

_.werewolves?_

"_No?"_

"_Ok then long story short Im a werewolf me Jake Quil Embry Jared and Sam are all Wolves. An we do this _

_thing called imprinting meaning that person we imprint on is our soul mate the one who is perfect for us in _

_every way. "_

_Whoa did he just say he was a werewolf they all were ? And imprint? Why is he telling me this? _

_Ahh so many questions…_

"_Ok"_

"_OK that's all your not going to run away screaming?" Did he forget I ran with vampires_

" _Are you forgetting I ran with bloodsuckers?" what the heck where did that come from?_

"_Oh yeah I guess I did"_

" _But wait why are you telling me about imprinting there's no point unless…." That's when I got it _

_the look in his eyes the devotion the Love all of it_

" _You imprinted on me"_

"_yeah are you ok with that if your not I mean we you don't" He really thought I didn't want him so _

_I did the only thing I could think of I crushed my lips to his I don't know what possessed me to do this but it _

_felt natural?_

"_What the Fuck!?!"_

_Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter is kind of just an introduction so I hope you like it please please _

_please review I will love you forever_

_Cami_


	6. Pain

Paul and I immediately pull apart and are faced with the Jake and the pack.

"What the Fuck is going on here" Jake said with such anger that's when I remembered what Paul told me

he was a werewolf…

"Jake calm down you don't want to hurt her" Paul said while pushing me behind me. I couldn't see

what was going on. I could only hear voices they were talking so low that I couldn't make out what they

were saying but before I knew it I saw Paul jump and in mid air phase into a were wolf. I saw him trying to

push the other wolf back but all I saw was the snapping of teeth. I knew who the wolf was but I still couldn't

help but feel scared even if he was protecting me I couldn't handle this. First vampires and now this? So I

did the first thing I could think of I ran and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but my

mind just kept telling me to run and fast. I don't know how long I was running it could have been seconds

minutes but I didn't care. Soon I heard the sound of my name it was Paul and Jake.

"Bells!"

"Bella!"

"Bella common stop!"

So I did I stopped but as soon as I did Paul was right in front of me making sure I wasn't hurt. Jake saw him

and just glared daggers at him and growled loudly, this really angered Paul.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob"

"No!

"Jacob knock it off im trying to make sure she's ok"

"Sure sure this is all your fault if you hadn't phased right in front of her Paul she wouldn't be scared!"

"That is not true and you know it Jacob Black you knew you were about to phase I had to get you

out of there before you… we hurt her!"

"I would never hurt her" I couldn't do this I couldn't stand them fighting and especially if they

were fighting about me. I had to get away. My feet were carrying me before my mind could comprehend

what I was doing. The next thing that happened I knew would change everything. I heard the squealing of

tires and the honking of a horn but before I could react I was instantly hit with an intense pain in my

stomach and with that I was flying threw the air. In landed on the ground in a daze I immediately smelled

blood? And I knew because I could feel it trickling down face and onto my shirt. My head was pounding

and I had to fight to stay conscious. I heard the screaming of my name, and I felt a hand holding mine.

It was paul.

"Bella! Bella common talk to me please!" I wanted to answer him but my mouth was shut nothing was

coming out, my mind was closed off like I didn't even have one I couldn't form a single thought without it becoming blank.

" Bella its going to be ok alright the paramedics are on there way just hold on baby please" He

sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then he was just telling me. My mind was slowly

shutting down first my vision was slowly getting cloudy and covered in black specks as soon as I closed my

eyes I saw red. I tried to open them but I couldn't it was like they were sown shut. My sense of feeling was

lost I couldn't feel my body I couldn't feel the warm hand of someone I love. I couldn't feel the last to leave

was my hearing the last thing I heard was "I love you" and that's where I lost the battle of the blackness.'

'So this is what its like to die'

Ok so this chapter isn't very good I just wanted to get a chapter out there I wrote this in about 10 minutes so IM SORRY! Please please review

And to those of you who have favorited my story or left me a review thank you so much.

If there is anything in particular you want me to out into my story I will try if I can just message me thank you so much

Cami


	7. Relief & Shock

BEEP…BEEP….BEEP…

What the hell ? Will some one turn that god damn thing off.

I tried opening my eyes but they just wouldn't it felt like there was a thousand pound weight . I tried moving

my body anything I couldn't move anything my own body was working against me. I grounded in

frustration and instantly heard a shuffling of feet and my name being called.

"Bella! Bells?"

"Bells wake up please baby" I instantly knew who it was it was MY Paul. As soon as I thought the name the

memories came flooding back to me. He was a werewolf and so was Jake, Fighting then bright lights and a

screeching of a tire and I blank out.

"Baby please open your eyes" Paul sounded heart broken. Somehow I found the strength to open

my eyes and it was blurry at first but what felt like minutes it started to get clear and when I could finally

see like a normal I was meant with a sad looking Paul. He had dark circles under his eyes his face looked

sunk in it just didn't look like Paul.

" Bells?" Paul asked

"Hi" was my reply

"How are you feeling hun?"

"Urm I guess I've been better im scared to move" I didn't actually take the time to realize the pain I was in I was just to scared to move.

" It's Ok hun Sam went to get the doctor" Sam who the heck is that? Maybe a werewolf buddy.. Paul saw the confusion on my face and explained.

"He's one of us but he's the Alpha" ohm now I get it

"So he can like give you commands and you have to follow them?"

"Yeah you basically have no choice but to follow"

"So what happened exactly? I cant really remember much."

"Well you were there obviously when Jacob and I were talking, and I you walked away but before we could get to you a driver lost control of his car and hit you. You have no idea how scared I was I cant stand the thought of you getting hurt and knowing that I was my fault im so so.." I shut him up right there.

"Paul its not your fault you say sorry and I will kick your ass, it was just a freak accident which of course had to happen to me" We laughed an empty laugh

"Just never do that to me ever again _Isabella I love you and I cant lose you? _

"_I love you to paul" At that moment the doctor decided to walk in _

"_Hello Bella been a while hasn't it"_

_Im so so sorry I got my laptop taken away so please please review! I will love you forever thanks!_

_cami_


	8. Goodbye

As soon as I looked I regretted it… I looked into those topaz eyes I had fallen in love with. E

Edward? What the hell was he doing here?

"Edward"

"Hi love" When those words left his mouth I was pissed how dare he call me that especially since he

told me he didn't love me. Who the hell did he think he was?

"First off _Edward I am no longer your love nor will I be again. You lost that right when you left _

_me in the God damn forest! Why now? Why did you have to come back when I finally get everything _

_together?"_

"_You call this getting your life together?!" He pointed to me and Paul "Bella your lying in a _

_hospital bed! I came back because I love you I always have I lied to you I never stopped loving you!" _

" _No Edward what you mean is Alice had a vision and you thought you could be my knight in _

_shining armor and I would just run back into your arms" I took this chance to look at his face for the first _

_time since I met him he was speechless. His eyes were ranging from sad to pain to torture. _

"_You made the mistake Edward not me. YOU have to live with it im sorry I have a life I have a _

_family and I don't need you anymore. If you would have come a month ago I probably would have run back _

_into your arms without a second thought, but things are different im different." He was about to cut me off _

_but I cut him off before._

_` "Don't Edward you don't get to come back here and think you immediately get to claim me. Im _

_done ive been I don't care what you want Edward its not about you this is about me and my life and im _

_FINALLY taking control over it. I want you to leave and never come back. I thought that you were my _

_future but it turns out you were only a part of my past. Remember you made the decision this is all you not _

_me so leave. Do this as a favor to me if you love me leave._

"_Bella…. I can never apologize enough or make up for the mistake I made but know that it was the _

_worst decision I have made and I will regret it for the rest of eternity. I do love enough to know that I need _

_to step away again im sorry and Goodbye." With that he left and hopefully he would keep his promise_

_I am so sorry it took me forever to get this out! i promise i will update faster! this isnt my best i just wanted a chapter out!_

_please please review_


	9. Sorrys

Hey guys I am so so sorry I havent been updating things have just been crazy with school ending and a lot of things going on at home. I want someone that can take over the story for a little while just while I get things under control I don't want this story to be left unfinished. So if someone would like to take over until I am capable of doing so just send me some of your work and then if I see fit that I can write again I would like for us both to collaborate and finish. So just send me some of your work and we will go from there.

Thank you so much everyone!

Love cami J


	10. Back and i need help!

Hey guys!

Its been a while but I decided that I want to finish what I started. Things have finally calmed down enough were I have time and am able to write without getting distracted. Unfortunately I Have writers block and I really need help! If you have any ideas at all please please please tell me. There is probably not many of you that have stuck with the story since it has been such a long time but regardless im finished. So again please help meJ

Thanks guys

Love Cami.


End file.
